PS I love you
by Jiffthehumangirl
Summary: One-Shot. Kurt get's a message from beyond the grave - based off P.S I love you 3 :


_**Authors Note: **__Okay so this is my first ever one-shot that I've done so be nice about it :) R&R you lovely people. It's Kurt/Blaine and a hint of Rachel on the side and I've never written Rachel before so again… be nice! The idea as probably a lot of you can tell is from P.S I love you.  
><em>_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Glee or P.S I love you 3_

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday.<p>

The day one Mr Blaine Anderson died.

It was on his way back home after a tiresome day of work, he had promised Kurt he'd be home in less than half an hour if the traffic was okay.

He had just hung up when that lorry came out of nowhere, taking his life and the lorry drivers.

Now to present day.

Kurt sat staring blankly into the space where's Blaine's photo sat, next to the ashes, as the vicar spoke widely to the room.

He didn't really catch much of what the man actually said. He was too deep indulged in his own thoughts to do so.

All the times the two of them had spent together had vanished the moment that truck pulled out at the wrong time. The same moment Kurt felt something wrong in the air.

The moment Blaine was crushed, it all ended.

His heart was numb and he barely felt it when from next to him, Rachel squeezed his fingers.

His eyes were red and raw from the consistent crying for the last week.

He turned to her and his upper lip curled up slightly before dropping again and his eyes fixated to the floor.

In fact his eyes were dry now and he couldn't cry anymore even if he wanted to, he had been drunk dry of moisture and found it hard to even wet the inside of his mouth.

He blinked and swallowed hard; averting his eyes away from the black box in fear he would break down on the floor, which seemed a lot more attractive then you would've thought.

But no. He couldn't and he wouldn't, however tempting it may be.

When the ceremony ended Kurt found himself fleeing to the bar and ordering the most skull numbing alcohol they could give him that was legal. Screw it, Illegal was okay with him too, anything to rid the scrutinizing pain radiating from his chest.

"Kurt?" The man looked round to see Rachel standing at his shoulder, a concerned glaze in her eyes though she smiled apologetically. Kurt nodded in acknowledgement and she pulled up a stool next to him. She said in a mother like tone;

"I know you think drowning your sorrows in alcohol is the answer and heck I would do the same if Finn died, but it isn't. It isn't the answer. Blaine wouldn't have wanted it that way and you know that." She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled at him hopefully.

Kurt just shook his head and went for the bottle he had earlier told to leave.

Rachel stopped him and he just glared at her.

"Kurt. Don't." She warned and Kurt gave her a challenging stare. "Don't. Do not do this to yourself Kurt,"

"And why shouldn't I?" He demanded defensively. "Why the heck shouldn't I just drink myself to death here and now? I don't see any point, what's the point in life anymore?"

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed in shock. "How could you ever say something like that?"

Kurt's lip quivered. He stared into those big brown puppy eyes of hers and exhaled.

"I – I can't go on Rachel. Not without Blaine."

"Yes you can. He would've wanted you to, he would want you to go on and make it big. Be twice the star for the both of you." She smiled and searched for his eyes. "Like we've always dreamed about."

"And how do you know that?" Kurt insisted and sniffed, Rachel just stood speechless for a moment. "How could you possibly know what a dead man wants? For all we know, he could probably want me to be up there with him!"

Rachel shook her head. "Because he loved you Kurt." She stated and before Kurt could argue she cut him off. "He loved you and he still does. He'll be watching down on you from wherever _there_ is," She waved her hands around in the air and Kurt opened his mouth to say something smart but found no point in it and dropped his eyes to his feet.

"Kurt." Rachel sighed after a short silence. "You're amazing. Blaine thought so too and I think the rest of the world needs to see that."

Kurt considered this before bursting into tears and falling into Rachel's open arms. She stroked his hair and whispered, "it'll be alright," in his ear over and over praying it would come true.

* * *

><p>One month later.<p>

No one had seen Kurt for a good few weeks, maybe to give him time to mend his broken heart, seal wounds that would take time and nostalgia? But why was it only now that someone had bothered to check his apartment to see if he was still breathing and alive.

Luckily for Rachel he was.

"Kurt are you in there, Open up!" She demanded banging on the door.

Kurt quickly flicked off the TV, which up to now had been reruns of Barbra and Judy singing there amazing 'Get happy/happy days are here.'

What irony.

"I know you're in there Kurt, I would recognize Barbra and Judy's duet from anywhere. You of all people should know that!" She called through the wood and Kurt sighed exasperated.

He examined the 'pit' of the apartment in which he hadn't left in a good few days. The only time he had in the last month to stock up on food, like a squirrel burying its nuts for the winter.

It was only Rachel. Who cared what he's place looked like? He sure didn't.

"Kurt!"

"I'm coming."

He made his way to the door, kicking a scarf that cost a mere hundred dollars as he went.

He yanked open the door to not see Rachel but a huge parcel instead.

It was pink and a ribbon had been tied around it.

He blinked and opened the door further. Rachel took this as her queue to come in.

She placed the parcel down on the coffee table and stretched her arms.

"That was heavy," She moaned and shook it out of her fingers.

"What is it?"

"What happened to this place?" Rachel gasped getting a proper look at the apartment. Then her eyes fixated on Kurt. "What happened to you?"

"I overslept." he deadpanned rolling his perfect blue eyes. "Where did you get this from?"

Kurt picked up the tag that read,

_Kurt Hummel love from Blaine x_

"It was delivered this morning."

His heart skipped a beat and for a second he let his mind believe that Blaine was in fact very well alive and just hiding, hiding in the depths of an apartment in Toronto or New York.

And that this was a message asking Kurt to join him there so they could live happily ever after.

But then this was reality, not some Disney fairytale they both loved so much.

It was the princess who always seemed to get the happy ending with her prince, never _his_ prince.

He ripped the lid off to examine the contents and was sourly disappointed.

He had actually let himself believe something so stupid.

There was just a tape recorder sat in the middle of the box, stuck down with cellotape around the outsides.

He drew a sharp breath as Rachel moaned about 'why the hell it was so heavy?'

Lifting it out he pressed play and Rachel took it upon herself to look over his shoulder.

"_Kurt, it must be about a month since I died right? Did the parcel get to you? Of course it did you wouldn't be hearing this if didn't… Is Rachel with you? Thanks for getting this to him Rach, sorry I kinda sent this to your address,"_

Rachel grumbled. "It didn't have to be so heavy…"

"_Sorry if it was a little heavy, I outlined the parcel with wood."_

She just blinked.

"_Anyway, so I'm taking seeing as you have this, then obviously I'm dead… You know it kills me to know that I won't be there for you…" _The voice began to laugh. "_That's funny."_

Kurt just shook his head "No it's not," and placed the recorder in front of him, settling himself onto the sofa.

"_Okay, no, it's not. I just wanted you to know that I love you Kurt, you've been amazing from the very beginning and I have a surprise. Dead or alive I still managed to get that present I always promised to you, I know you're birthday isn't for a while but… I just couldn't wait any longer…"_

Kurt frowned, "What present?"

"_Rachel, as I'm taking you're standing. Go grab the lid and check underneath."_

"Uh, yeah okay," Thoroughly freaked out at the accuracy, Rachel did as Blaine had asked and ran to get the lid Kurt had tossed aside and checked under it.

There were two tickets.

"_There should be two tickets there, right?" _Blaine continued and Kurt nodded. _"Good, now take a closer look, Rachel."_

Rachel shot Kurt a look before pulling them closer to her face and reading the small print.

She gasped and held them up for Kurt to see the destination. "Kurt. New York."

"_Yep you got it. New York baby. There should be one return ticket and another one-way ticket."_

Taking the tickets and feeling them in his grasp, Kurt's fingers trembled to know Blaine had held the same things he was now.

"_The return ticket is for Rachel. The other one's for you. I want you to go and move to New York Kurt. I've already spoke to one of my buddies out there, who says you can stay with him until you find your own space. I just want you to live your dream, and I know you've never really been able to do it. Until now."_

A smile traced its way onto Kurt's lips and he held the tickets to them. Rachel smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his leg.

"_You better get packing! Your flight leaves tomorrow night, I hope. Depends on what the tickets say, please god you leave tomorrow night!" _

Kurt glanced down at the tickets and yes, as Blaine had said they were leaving tomorrow and he let a hand fall over Rachel's, engulfing it.

"_Be twice the star for both of us Kurt,_ _Just one more thing baby,_"

**P.S I love you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Hmm… :) I'm quite pleased with this… are you? Let me know? :) – Bella x_


End file.
